


He Is A Better Hunter Than You

by nanjcsy



Series: The Unforgiven [14]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Character Death, Human Hunt, M/M, Mind Games, Psychological Torture, Thramsay - Freeform, Torture, skinned alive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-26
Updated: 2013-11-26
Packaged: 2018-01-02 17:13:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1059438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nanjcsy/pseuds/nanjcsy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kyra rescues Theon from the dungeons and they escape Dreadfort.  Reek tries to warn Theon that it is a game, a trick, there is really no escape, but Theon is to desperate to listen.  Then the horns sound.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He Is A Better Hunter Than You

Reek was curled up next to the metal grate, shivering, trying to warm himself by the meager flame.  He heard sounds of someone coming to his cell and he scrambled to middle of the room, on hands and knees, forehead touching the frigid stones.  Theon was now paying attention, the steps did not sound like Ramsay, nor his Boys, thanks the Gods.  The clacking of keys and the cell door screeched open, Reek kept his head down.  Suddenly, he was pulled up by a thin female with a bruised and swollen face.  Theon stared with suprise and his rusty voice came out.  _"Kyra?  Is that really you?  He took you too?"_ Reek saw brief memories of Theon having sex with this Kyra.  He also saw Theon and Kyra laughing, drinking and walking through WinterFell during a fair he had taken her too.

Kyra gave Theon some water and both Reek and Theon agreed it was the most wonderful thing they had ever tasted.  Then she started to pull Theon out of the cell, Reek resisted, terrified.  _"Please, Theon, listen we need to_ _go right now, we cannot wait or we will lose this chance.  Look, I am rescuing you!  Now run with me!  Ramsay has recieved a letter, he has to put down a small rebellion, he left with all the soldiers and his boys!  I saw the letter, you know I can read.  So run! Now!"_ Reek tried to tell Theon that is was too easy and therefore a trap.  A game Ramsay has created for us, so stay here in the cell and do not play!  But Theon was so thrilled at the mere idea of escaping, of freedom, that hope overrode reason.  Kyra had to help Theon walk at first, but by the time they had managed to sneak out of the dungeons, he was able to move on his own.  They eventually made it out of Dreadfort, then as soon as they passed the walls, they ran as fast as they could.  Having been tortured, starved and dehydrated, they staggered more than they ran, but they did not stop, could not stop, the louder Reek screeched in his head, the faster Theon tried to go, holding so tightly to Kyra's hand.

Finally, they fell, unable to run anymore, so weak, they spasmed and heaved into the grass.  They lay there a moment, then shared a drink of water.  Just as they started to painfully get to their feet, they heard it.  Theon's face turned to gray stone, eyes bulging in pure terror, piss running down his leg, Reek screamed in his head while the dreadful sound of the horn pierced the air again.  Kyra cried out, grabbed Theon's hand and pulled.  As they started to run again, Reek was screaming for them to split up, so they each would have a better chance.  Theon suggested this to Kyra and she was too scared to think about it, grasped his hand ever harder and kept running.  Now they could hear the barking of the dogs and Reek moaned in such fear and dread that Theon's heart almost gave out from terror.  They simply could not run fast enough and Theon knew it.  Reek had been right, just another game and he stupidly fell right into the trick.

By the time the dogs were close, Theon was only able to stagger and was being dragged by the increasing frantic Kyra.  A very familiar voice cut through the air.  _"Reek, the game is over, you will go to the ground right_ _now."_ Theon found himself shoved back as Reek threw himself to the ground, flat on his stomach and face, just as the hunting dogs broke through a line of trees.  Kyra screamed and her bony feet, minus two toes seemed to fly as she ran out of sight, most of the dogs right behind her.  She began to climb up a tree, sobbing, uncaring if she injured herself, she pulled herself up into the branches.  Only one dog had any interest in Reek.  The dog sniffed every inch of him then simply stood over him.  A moment later, Reek heard horses tear through the small clearing, onward to the dogs barking up the tree.  Reek was shaking, teeth chattering, so cold in his fear, the only thing warm were the tears he could not stop. 

Reek heard the sound of Ramsay's boots coming over to him and he stayed down, trembling, sobbing into the grass.  _"Little Reek"_ Ramsay's voice came from above, his tone was amused and angry.  _"Did you forget that I am_ _a better hunter than you?  After the kindness I showed you, allowing you to stay in a cell unbound, letting you have gruel two days ago and this is what you do?"_   A leather boot was suddenly prying Reek's face up out of the dirt.  He brought his head up so he could look at his Master, looking directly into those maniacal eyes, trying to judge his true mood.  Ramsay had a smirk on his face, but his eyes burned.  One of the men yelled to Ramsay that the whore was in the tree and did he wish to shoot her down himself.  Ramsay looked down at Reek with a look that made him cringe and whimper.  _"You will not move until I return.  Do not dare disapoint me."_

Nodding his head eagerly, Reek tried to press himself even further into the ground to show he was obeying.  Theon started to emerge again, as Ramsay walked away, far enough that they could just see him.  However, the Ironborn did not even suggest attempting to run again.  Theon wanted to see if Kyra could get away.  Ramsay shot an arrow, there was a yell, then Kyra fell from the tree.  The dogs were on her in a second, Kyra begged Ramsay to call them off, after the dogs got a few good bites on her arms and legs, he did.  He told his men to undress her and that he would be right back.  When Ramsay stood over Reek, who never moved an inch, nor did he take his eyes off his Master at any point.  _"My boots are in front of your face.  Are you not just a bad pet who tried to run away, but now you wish to be sullen about it and not greet your Master properly?"_

Reek lunged forward and began kissing Ramsay's boots, frantic to please.  He could not help himself and he started to beg.  _"Please, Master, I am so sorry, it will never happen again, so sorry, please!"_ His babbling and sobbing were smothered when Ramsay suddenly had one hand fisted in his dirty hair, yanking his head back painfully, the other hand over Reek's mouth.  _"My favorite little pet, you know I love the sound of your begging,_ _almost as much as I love the sound of your screaming and I promise later you will do both.  Right now I want silence from you.  Do you understand?"_ Reek nodded, fast, eyes fixed on Ramsay's dangerous grin. _"Good boy._ _"Kneel up!"_ Ramsay barked the order, following it with a kick of his boot.  Reek scrambled onto his knees, gaunt, tearstained face turned up to look at Ramsay.  _"Chin up and hands behind your back."_ Reek complied, panting, sobbing in such fear, he wished his heart would just give out.  A thin loop of rope went over his head, it hung loose for a second then went so tight that Reek's breath was whistling in his throat, as Ramsay tested the slipknot.  The rope stayed agonizingly tight for another moment then he could breath again.  His hands were tied with the other end of the rope, then Ramsay tested his work by squirming Reek's hands as if he were trying to free himself.  When this happened the rope went back to strangling him.  Ramsay let go of his hands and the rope again went slack.  A large hand reached down, grabbed a handful of hair and pulled.  _"Stand and_ _walk."_ Reek was pulled by his scalp until he found his footing.  Then Ramsay guided him by his fistful of hair over to the bleeding, naked girl, who was held out speadeagled on the ground.

 _"Kneel again Reek.  You will not move, you will not make a sound, you will watch. If your eyes close, I will cut your eyelids off."_   Reek nodded, seeing the truth of that in Ramsay's eyes.  Theon struggled to regain control, concerned about Kyra, but Reek was too nervous for that.  So together they watched, as Ramsay brutally raped Kyra.  Silently, both men urged Kyra to fight as hard as she could, they knew that Ramsay rewarded fighters with a quick death.  To their relief, she did.  Kyra had always been a fighter and now she swore, spit, bit, beating at him with small hard fists.  As hard as she fought it was never enough to stop Ramsay from his pleasure, though her savagry brought him to a climax quickly.  He stood up and beckoned his boys forward.  _"Kyra really is an excellent whore, it would be a shame not to let eveyone here have one last taste."_   There were ten men in total and Theon could not bring himself to look away.  As the last man finished, Theon waited for Ramsay to slit her throat, already thinking of a prayer for death he learned in Winterfell years ago.  Instead, Ramsay directed his men to tie her spreadeagled between two trees that were just the right length. 

Once she was tied, Ramsay lifted her chin gently and his voice was dripping with mock sympathy.  _"You were a wonderful fuck and fought like a good animal.  Usually, when a girl pleases me I slit her throat before skinning._ _You would have recieved that kindness, but I need to teach my Reek a lesson about trying to scamper off without my permission.  So my little pet shall begin his punishment by watching me skin you alive."_   Theon's throat consticted shut because of the spasm that went through his body at Ramsay's words.  He wanted to beg and plead for Kyra to be killed first, but Reek took over his voice, smothering them in silence.  Reek pleaded for her mercy with his eyes.  Ramsay was truly happy at Reek's reaction, gave his pet a brilliant smile, then turned to Kyra, flaying knife in hand.  When Kyra began to scream, Theon tried to go away, but Reek would not let him.  _"We caused this.  You would not listen to me!  I told you it was a game, if we had stayed in our cell, he would have slit her throat after.  It is our fault, so watch, see everything so next time there will be no temptation."_ Reek silently chided Theon.

Eternity passed achingly slow for Theon and Reek.  Kyra screamed, then howled and gibbered.  Eventually, mercifully toTheon's ears, her vocal chords finally gave out and only a few rusted croaks came out after that.  Ramsay did his work with slow, careful strokes, cutting forever, the blood was brilliantly red, some was dark purple, an ocean's worth of blood, it seemed.  Eventually, regardless of how careful he was, Kyra sagged in her restraints and the death rattle was heard.  Ramsay continued to cut until he had skinned her completely.  Then he turned to face Reek, the intensity and evil in his eyes causing Reek to again lose his bladder. Ramsay was  wearing nothing but his boots, covered in blood, so much bigger and stronger than Reek, smarter and a much better hunter than Theon and he was now standing in front of them.  _"You will clean me completely with your_ _tounge, show my men what an obedient pet should act like, Reek."_   Though Ramsay had spoken as softly as his father, the threat of violence came through quite clear.  Reek leaned forward, shivering, and began to lick up the blood on Ramsay's cock and balls.  Theon wanted to gag and throw up, but Reek knew the consequences would be dire.  After he fully cleaned Ramsay's groin area, between his thighs and then he kneeled back, looking for any spots his may have missed.  Ramsay's hands came down fast, causing his pet to flinch.  He chuckled then told Reek to lick the blood off of his hands.  Then there was the dreaded flaying knife, thick with blood, in front of Reek's face.  _"Lick it clean, my broken little kraken."_   Reek made Theon be the one to lick the knife clean.  _"You caused this, I will not lick this blood, this torture can belong to you.  I will take the rest, but not this."_ Reek hissed at Theon. _"and remember, do not gag!  We cannot make any mistakes!"_

   Theon forced himself to make small licks at the knife to clean the blood off, while avoided being cut by the sharp blade.  It took forever for him to clean it, but Ramsay was patient, watching carefully for any reason to add a punishment.  Theon kneeled back when the knife was clean, he cut his tounge on the blade and he could not help the blood leaking from his mouth.  He did not dare spit the blood out, Ramsay would not look kindly on that at all.  _"A good job, Reek! "_ Ramsay praised in a cheerful voice as he put his now clean knife away.  Reek was scared of the cheerful tone, knowing well enough by now, that a happy or playful tone meant pain was coming.  _"You have done well enough for a reward, in fact!"_   Theon and Reek were drowning in terror.  Rewards with Ramsay were usually sadistic jokes or a special, new form of pain.     To their utter amazment and relief the reward was that they were allowed to use their voice again.

Arms aching horribly behind him, knees crushing weak bones into the ground, sickened by what he saw and the blood he has cleaned still slick in his mouth and throat, Reek looked up miserably at his Master.  Ramsay crossed his arms, staring down at Reek.  _"So you have nothing to say for your actions?  For your disobedience?"_ Reek shuddered and began to beg in a whining, high pitched tone.  _"Master, please, I am so sorry, I will never,_ _ever try to run again.  I won't ever.  I just want to obey and serve you.  Please I will do anything, anything you want, Master."_   Ramsay leaned down, gently ran his hand down Reek's long, tangled hair and whispered as soft and kind as a lover.  _"Little Reek, you will do anything I want because I own you.  You will never be allowed to be anything more than my play thing.  If you ever try to run from me again, I will break every bone in both your feet, I will not allow a measter to treat you, leaving your bones to regrow in ways that will make sure you never can run again.  Then after the bones have started to reknit, I will flay both of your feet and you can watch how_ _long it takes for the skin to grow back.  If it ever does.  Do you understand?"  "Yes Master.  I will never try to run again, I swear it."_ Reek whimpered.

Ramsay stood back up again, then said to Skinner and Grunt to stand Reek up and cut his breeches off.  The brutes were able to easily yank Reek up, they ignored his suprised cry and proceeded to shred his breeches off.  Reek cried, horrified and ashamed, because his arms were tied behind his back, he could not hide the awful scar on his groin, which the Boys started to jeer and point at.  He could not even lower his head in shame, since he must always keep his eyes on his Master.  Grinning at his humiliation, Ramsay reached out and pulled Reek to him, leaning Reek back against his so much larger frame, he allowed every man a very good look at his pet's scars.  _"See?  He is no man, a freak is what he is.  But I care for him anyway.  I hope this will teach him to be more thankful for my kindness."_

He pulled Reek's hair back until Reek was looking at Ramsay upside down, hair ripping out, tears streaming, trying not to cry out.  _"Do you remember what happens to runaways here?"_ Reek found himself suddenly falling forward hard.  Blood poured out of his nose and mouth seconds after he hit the ground, but he dared not move. Ramsay put his boot on Reek's head then spoke.  _"Runaways get fucked into the dirt, don't they?"_   All his men cheered at that, making Reek whimper in terror.  Theon was trying to go away, far away, but Reek refused to let go of him. _"Reek,let me go, please, I cannot take what is coming next! I just cannot!  I am ironborn and I-"_ Reek overrode Theon's whining using a tone that would have made Ramsay proud.  _"NO! You do not get to run this time!  I will take the pain and humiliation of it, but you will watch, you will know every second of it.  You must learn to pay for your mistakes, sooner or later Theon."_

Removing his boot from his plaything's head, Ramsay slowly walked around his sobbing victim.  He reached down and yanked Reek into the position he wanted him in.  When he finished, Reek had his face still pushed into the dirt, knees apart, ass in the air.  The embarassment was causing Theon to cry as hard as Reek was.  Ramsay grasped Reek's bony hips and pressed his erection against his pet.  _"I would normally give grease or at least spit for lubricant before fucking a virgin but since this is a punishment for daring to run from me..."_ He pulled Reek's ass cheeks apart and forced himself in as violently as he could, then began thrusting into him so hard that Reek was screaming.  If Theon had thought sucking Ramsay's cock was horrible, this was so far beyond that, the pain alone should have killed him.  Ramsay was truly enjoying himself, brutally slamming into Reek, his hands digging into skinny hip bones, his large knees caging in thin wasted legs.  _"Boys, the little bitch is as tight as a young girl being deflowered."_ he taunted, as he thrusted ever harder, till he came hard, shuddering and roaring over his thin, weak, sobbing pet.  After he pulled out and fixed his clothing, he looked at the mess that used to be a Lord and Prince, happy with the freak he has turned him into.  Ramsay then looked at all his Boys, and his smile got bigger and more dangerous.

 _"Where are my manners today?  My loyal Boys, anyone who wants to, may use my Little Reek now.  His ass is still tight, but his blood and my come should have it quite slippery by now.  Or you can use his mouth, my little Reek would not dare dream of letting you feel a single tooth while he pleasured you."_   In his mind Theon was screaming no, no please as if it would make any difference, in fact, if he had said that out loud now, Ramsay would probably fuck him with the knife!  Reek moaned in dread as the Boys all grinned at each other then moved in.  One cock shoved into his sore, torn ass and he screamed.  A hand pulled on his hair, till his head came up.  Reek was still screaming in agony from the pounding he was recieving from behind and a cock forced its way into his mouth.  Theon decided he could take no more and sank down fast into darkness.  Reek had to take it.  One after another, his pain caused him to pass out twice.  Each time he was slapped by Ramsay till he woke back up, then the men resumed their pleasures.  The last man was the roughest of all.  By now, his ass had become blinding white agony and as the man thrust hard, Reek started to beg his Master for mercy.  _"Please, Master, I will never run again.  I will be good.  I just want to serve_ _you,please!  Mercy!"_ he sobbed, pleaded, beseeching Ramsay with his eyes and only recieved Ramsay's amused smirk in return.  The man finally had his release and pulled out. 

Reek did not move from his humiliating position.  In fact Reek did not plan on doing anything that Ramsay did not tell him to do.  His Master's boots came into view.  _"You may now kiss my boots and beg for forgivness"_ Reek squirmed forward and began frantacilly kissing his Master's boots, grateful that the raping was over now. _"Master, please forgive me!  I will always obey you, always behave!  I will do nothing but serve you, I swear it._ _I will do anything you want, Master"  "I am glad to hear that.  Now I think it is time for us to go home, Reek.  Since you have been so obedient since we found you, and you seem truly sorry for running away, I will allow you to ride before me on my horse.  Maybe I will even reconsider the harshness of my other punishment for you when we get home.  Boys, lift Reek up to me."_ Ramsay seated himself on the horse, Reek felt Ramsay's strong hands pulling him up.  To Reek's horror, he remembered he has no breeches on, nothing to hide his scar and Ramsay was making him ride facing forward!  _"Master, please, I have no breeches on."_   Ramsay chuckled and told Reek to stop squirming and behave properly.  In spite of the humiliation, Reek wanted Ramsay to reconsider whatever hell he had planned, so he must be very obedient. 

As Reek's bottom burned terribly with every movment the horse made, even as the embarassment of the occasional person who saw them and pointed at Reek's scar in horror happened, Reek concentrated on being obedient.  Ramsay had his hand resting, curled around Reek's throat.  Every now and then he would squeeze tight until Reek was near passing out, then he would release his grip.  After a bit, Ramsay started to whisper to his pet.  _"You are mine, Reek.  Never forget that.  You are my creation, my little freak, not a man, not a woman, anyone would spit on you then laugh at you.  I am your only protection and shelter now, broken little kraken.  Can you feel how weak and small you are?  Now feel how stronge and big I am.  There will never be escape for you, I am very fond of you, my favorite pet, but if you push me too far with your disobedience, I will be forced to take extreme measures.  So far I have not flayed your face or chest, nor have I flayed all of your back and both of your legs.  But I can and will if you make me."_   The more Ramsay spoke the more upset he was getting.  Reek could feel his master's muscles stiffen and how Ramsay seemed to get bigger when he was angry.  In a desperate moment of self preservation, Reek leaned himself as far back into his Master's body as he could, then turned his head so he could rub the side of his face gently on his Master's chest.  _"Please, Master, I swear to be a good pet...a..a good bitch."_   Reek's voice broke down a bit on that last part, he could feel pieces of Theon shedding away.  _"I will always obey you.  You are so kind and merciful to me, I was very bad.  I made a terrible mistake, please, please, I will do anything to be forgiven."_ Somewhere inside of him deep down, he could hear a little lordling scream then begin to die.  He pressed his face further into his Master's chest and loudly sobbed, full of such hurt, such regret and shame.  Hearing the gutwrenching sobs, knowing them to be true, he knew his pet could not act or lie, Ramsay was pleased to hear his pet truly have regret for being bad.  _"Reek, I have decided to forgive you and perhaps reconsider my punishment for you._   Ramsay's hand left his throat, momentarily caressed his cheek, before returning to his neck.  Reek found that he was overwhelmed with gratitude for such a gentle touch, a touch with no pain, Reek decided that had to be the best feeling in the whole world. There would be nothing he would not do to recieve that feeling again.  As Reek decided to dedicate himself to being good enough to recieve that gentle touch again, those feelings of shame, regret and a bitter anger that always lived right under the surface all sunk down, where the last dying ember of Theon Greyjoy, Lord of Iron Islands, Prince of Winterfell was.

**Author's Note:**

> For some reason this was the hardest story to write so far/not sure if I like how it came out or not. It did not have that flow the other stories did.


End file.
